Sicarius Caelestis
Sicarius Caelestis (空の暗殺者, Sora no ansatsu-sha) is a Arcus Daemon-classed Diabolus current residing in the Human World. His time in the Human World dates back to the early 18th century, where Sicarius assisted in the orchestration of the events of Bloody Sunday. A dark and prominent being, Sicarius has taken many names while in the Human World, his current one being Saint Mars (セント火星, Sento kasei). Appearance A being of pure darkness, Sicarius has gray colored skin that is cold to the touch. He has piercing black eyes that contrast to his deathly white hair. As he is naturally suspicious that all are his enemy, he wears refined armor to protect him. Consisting of a black chest plate with long mail leggings and layered shoulder guards. He wears steel boots and black leather gloves, that are laced in gold buttons. Sicarius has shown to be quite modest, wearing a cape as a testament to his skill. Sicarius has shown to take a different appearance in his past, wearing a more simple version of his current attire without the cape. He carried with him two large blades, both glowing with demonic blue energy. As of lately, Sicarius has shown to carry a pair of twin daggers. Personality A sick and twisted being, since he was born, Sicarius has a jolly off of the blood shed of the innocent. He strikes fear into all who come before him and can corrupt those who try to fight against his demonic will. The embodiment of sin and corruption, Sicarius has an influential power over people that will cause them to turn against all of their morals. Sicarius is often associated with words like "cruel, immoral and merciless". Despite being a demon, Sicarius lacks to sadistic and blood thirsty nature that others have. While he is just as cruel as any other Diabolus, he contains his insanity fairly well. His strongest aspect is most likely his ability to cause mass hysteria with a simple gaze. Sicarius has shown to only accept utter respect and zero-tolerance against insubordination. Killing off his closest friend for speaking out against his wishes. Sicarius is without emotions as he "killed them off for clouding his judgement" sometime ago. To Sicarius morality does not exist and the only thing that will come out on top in the end will be him. His will to live is the idea that he will be the end to the human race, which he was close to once before in the past. Amentia (狂気(両端揃え), Latin for "Madness", Japanese for "Insanity"): As an Arcus Daemon, Sicarius is infused with a concept or an idea which sets them apart from the inferior Bestia or Daemon. Sicarius' aspect is his ability to inflict madness and hysteria to those around him. By making eye contact with a person or any being, he can cause them to envelope in their own insanity. Because of this ability, Sicarius has shown to take advantage of many parts of history such as the destruction of Grigori Rasputin's sanity. By doing so, Sicarius gained the ability to discredit the tsarist government, leading to the fall of the Romanov dynasty, in 1917. Powers and Abilities *'Experience': Truly one of his most important aspects, Sicarius has much experience behind him. Throughout the years he became a skilled user of Demon Magics, as well as the field of Human combat. He finds solace in human literature, to the point where he can quote many different books with ease. Sicarius, on multiple occasions, notes that he has seen blood drip along the soil of every country known to man; hinting at the traveling he has done over the years as well. *'Immense Spiritual Pressure': As an Arcus Daemon, Sicarius' spiritual pressure is that of a Captain-level or even greater. As Sicarius is generally associated with insanity, his spiritual pressure is unique in the fact that it creates sound. When letting it pulsate around him, it emits a dreary moan as if Sicarius himself is suffering. Sicarius has shown to veil and suppress his spiritual pressure with ease, allowing him to hide amongst the living with ease. *'Master Swordsmanship Specialist': Shown to be highly proficient with swords and daggers, in the past Sicarius wielded a pair of swords. These swords had the ability to release arc shaped spiritual power blast that was able to deafen a Captain-level Shinigami with ease. As of recently, Sicarius has begun to wield a pair of two short swords allowing for fluid combat. He has shown to be very fluid with them, literally ripping at his opponents leaving serious damage. *'Enhanced Speed': Not relying on the standard methods of moving such as Shunpo or Sonido, Sicarius is naturally fast. His affinity towards sound allows him to move at fast speeds, leaving an explosive blast in his wake. Despite his natural affinity, Sicarius has been out matched by Captain-level Shinigami before. **'Spatium Mótus' (瞬間移動 (スパチウンモウツス), Japanese for "Teleportation", Latin for "Spatial Movement"): Capable of utilizing the Diabolus ability of teleportation, to a rather useful extent. Sicarius has shown to teleport himself to his "sanctum" which has shown to be a solitary black room with a single bed in the center. The floors of this room are lined with skulls, hinting at the few who made it through his portal into his "sanctum". *'Daemon Possessio' (魔族獲得 (ダエモンポセシオ), Japanese for "Demonic Possession", Latin for "Spiritual Possession"): During his times in the human world, Sicarius used this Diabolus ability to take control of a human named Nikolai, or Николай in Russian. Using Nikolai as a host, Sicarius would manage to influence several Soviet higher ups and in the end orchestrating the events of Bloody Sunday. Using Nikolai for years after, when he finally left the body it would die soon after from sheer torture. *'Skilled Tactician': A natural tactician in the field of battle, Sicarius has proven to devise genius battle strategies at seconds notice. He holds great pride in his knowledge and tactical prowess, to the point of mocking those around him for their incompetence. Sicarius was genius enough to cause a large shift in Soviet Russia shortly after the first World War. Daemonium Magicus Shown to skilfully utilize the Demonic magics of the Diabolus, Sicarius' signature skill is Imperium Sanguis (帝国の血 (血操作), Japanese for "Blood Manipulation", Latin for "Blood Control"). With this, Sicarius has the ability to regenerate his blood at a near-instant rate. Through open wounds on his body, Sicarius can take control of his blood. Bending, molding and controlling to his liking; Sicarius can create weapons to creating "blood-minions" capable of mindlessly ripping apart their foes. When removing blood from his body through this blood manipulation he must chant "Sumo sacrificium sanguinem cadit vúlnera mea" (私の傷の犠牲の血を下回る選択してください, Watashi no kizu no gisei no chi o shitamawaru sentaku shite kudasai; Literally "I choose to sacrifice the blood that falls from my wounds ") Quotes Trivia Category:Diabolus